


Ain't It A Gentle Sound

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [26]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Fingers, Post-Coital, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: After Thor helped him to know what it would be like to lift Mjolnir, Loki wonders what he could share with Thor. Thor shared his greatest weapon. Perhaps Loki can share his.





	Ain't It A Gentle Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 26/31. Prompted by my wonderful fiancée, [andlatitude](http://andlatitude.tumblr.com). Paired with the previous part (Day 25).

Thor had exhausted him.

That wasn’t a bad thing. It was _never_ a bad thing. Loki wasn’t sure if it was the way they’d lifted hammer, his sparring matches, or the fact that Loki had been dressed in nothing but one of Thor’s old shirts, but something had gotten into Thor, and it had left Loki boneless, shuddering against the mattress while aftershocks of bliss rolled through his body, and Thor panted at his side. The late afternoon sun had been streaming in the windows, then, and Loki didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but now the sun had set, and they were surely to have been missed at dinner.

He didn’t entirely mind.

Thor was laying next to him, deep asleep, his hair fanned across the pillows, the mess of Loki’s spend dried on his stomach.

He was so beautiful. His golden brother.

Thor could have any woman in the realm, any one that he wanted.

But he wanted Loki. He’d shown him as much, with the way he’d pinned him to the bed and fucked him when Loki asked for it _harder_.

His cock twitched at the memory and he frowned, willing that away for now. If anything, his body needed _food_ before it needed sex. It had needed sex before it needed validation, but Thor had given him that with the way he’d let Loki lift the hammer.

Oh, Loki knew it wasn’t him that had done it. He wouldn’t ever be worthy of Mjolnir. Loki knew Thor hoped he didn’t know the things Odin had said when he’d given his brother the hammer, but he knew. He’d been there, concealed, testing his seidr in a situation where getting caught could have serious consequences.

He hadn’t been, and he hadn’t learned much that he hadn’t already known. What Thor had shown him, before he’d taken Thor to bed, and ridden him until his brother couldn’t concede control any more, had been sweet. Lovely. It had satisfied his curiosity.

Loki wondered if there was a way to pay Thor back.

“Thor.” He murmured, nudging him and, when Thor didn’t wake, shoving him a bit more aggressively. “ _Thor_.”

Thor grunted, lifted his head. “Wh... Loki? What’s going on?”

Loki smiled. “I’m hungry.”

There was a beat, and then Thor’s head hit the pillow again. “Brother. Then conjure up something. You didn’t need to wake me for that, you’re a capable little witch.”

Loki grinned. “I know. Do you want to feel it?”

That brought a pause to Thor that was so profound that Loki had to laugh. He lifted himself on his arms, swinging his leg over Thor’s hips so he could sit astride him, but this time he settled his ass on his stomach, rather than further back. There was no point in starting that up again.

Not yet.

“Your magic.” Thor said, bluntly.

“Yes, Thor, my magic.” Loki raised his hands, wiggled his fingers. “My _seidr_. You let me feel what it’s like to wield your greatest weapon. It’s only fair I should return the favour.”

Under him, Thor shifted. It was obvious he was intrigued by the idea, but, unlike Mjolnir, Loki’s magic wasn’t a concrete thing. It was harder to imagine a way for Thor to wield it. True, he had power of his own, being the God of Thunder, but Loki’s magic was something else, and it was evident that Thor wanted to understand how that felt in comparison. He was curious, in his own way.

“Is that even possible? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“Yes, but the magic protecting Mjolnir from those who are unworthy being able to lift it shouldn’t be able to be broken either, yet, you managed it.” Loki ran his fingers over Thor’s chest, out over his arms and down to his hands, where they rested on Loki’s thighs. “For something as simple as getting us a meal, I think it’s worth attempting. Don’t you?”

Thor didn’t hesitate. He laced his fingers with Loki’s, and nodded.

“Let’s try.”

Loki laughed, quietly, but nodded, squeezing Thor’s hands while he pushed with his mind, sending his magic flowing from his core, into Thor’s hands. Under him, Thor gasped, suddenly.

“Loki, it tingles--”

Loki shushed him. “I know. You’re feeling it.” He watched the grin spreading over Thor’s face, squeezing his fingers a little tighter. “Think, Thor. What do you want?”

Thor nodded, slightly, closing his eyes.

“You don’t need to close – _Thor_.”

Thor’s eyes opened and he grinned, watching Loki lift up off of him, glancing back. He’d felt something, suddenly, a familiar slick warmth pressing inside of him like he was being prepared again.

With a sigh, Loki looked back at his brother. “What you want to _eat_ , Thor. This isn’t even necessary, I’m sure I’m still open enough for you.”

Thor laughed. “So offended. All right, all right. Here, let’s try...”

The seconds stretched on, slow, and Loki lowered himself back into sitting properly, watching while Thor concentrated. Maybe this _wouldn’t_ work. Not for something like that. Loki being that close may have helped, but conjuring something out of thin air may be beyond Loki’s abilities if he was using Thor as a conduit.

Just as he was thinking that, the smell of warm bread and roast boar reached his nose. Looking over his shoulder, Loki could see the platters sat on the table next to where they’d left Mjolnir, along with a flagon of mead.

“Incredible.” He breathed, pulling his seidr back. Under him, Thor sat up, looking over his shoulder while his arms went around Loki’s waist. “I wasn’t sure that would work.”

“It did.” Thor said, proudly. “We make a good pair, you and I.”

Turning back around, Loki looked down at Thor, threading his fingers through his loose hair and smiling. Thor adored him. He truly did. Loki needed to foster that.

“We do.” He agreed. “Hungry?”

“Starving,” Thor answered. “And after?”

The smirk he gave Loki asked the question he didn’t voice, and Loki rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yes. _After_. Let me get something in me that isn’t your cock, at least once today.”

“Of course,” Thor said, letting Loki climb off him before he was swinging his legs out of the bed and following. “It would be remiss of me not to let you eat. You need to keep up your strength for making love with me, after all.”

“That ego of yours? Not attractive.” Loki commented, pulling a blade from the boar to cut into it.

“You say that, but we both know you love me.”

Loki didn’t need to say it. It was the truth. He did.

More than anything.


End file.
